


Going Up?

by CaliberRose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Possession, clalec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliberRose/pseuds/CaliberRose
Summary: The story takes place a year after Going Down?. Alec has a weird encounter (which he wishes had been a dream) with a Clary before the two of them figure out what is really going on.





	Going Up?

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to hell.❤️

“I think about it sometimes." Clary’s voice startled Alec. He looked up at her, away from his paperwork. “Today is the anniversary,” she continued.

 

“Who’s anniversary?” He asked, eyes returning to the papers on his desk.

 

“Ours.” Clary grinned and he looked at her sharply.

 

“What?” Alec frowned.

 

“Today’s the one year anniversary of the moment that we made love.” The redhead walked towards his desk, moving like a predator, her heels clicking on the floor.

 

Alec sputtered, startled one more, “When we did what?”

 

“Come now, Alec. Don’t tell me you’ve already forgotten about our special moment together; I did lose my virginity to you.” Clary bit her lip as she circled his desk, coming closer to him.

 

Alec wheeled his chair back from her, “Are you drunk?”

 

Clary giggled and gripped the armrests of his chair, stilling his backward flee, “Would that make it easier for you?”

 

“No.” Alec wanted to stand, but it was clear that she wasn’t going to back away and he didn’t want to get closer to her if he didn’t have to. She giggled again, leaning closer, pressing her lips to his ear.

 

“I’m feeling the nostalgic,” she whispered. Alec closed his eyes tightly as she licked his earlobe.

 

“You’re definitely drunk,” he said, opening his eyes once more.

 

Clary smiled and shook her head, “Maybe you just need a reminder of our time together.” Not two seconds after she had gone for his belt, was Alec shoving her back against his desk, hand at her throat.

 

“Who are you?” He demanded, “Clary would never act this way. She doesn’t even act this way with Jace.” His grip on her throat tightened and she let out a choked giggle, clearly amused.

 

“So, we are back to you wanting it harder, huh?” She raised her brows.

 

“Who are you?” Alec hissed. She only smiled and he sighed, “I guess we will do this the hard way.”

 

“Let’s.” She moved then, quick and strong and certain. She wrapped her legs around his ribcage and squeezed suddenly, making Alec loosen his hold on her. She then twisted her body over, flipping him onto the floor. Next thing he knew Clary was straddling Alec, with her hands pinning his above his head. He struggled underneath her, but she seemed unnaturally strong for her size.

 

As she leaned closer, he repeated once more: “Who are you?”

 

“I’m your friend, Alec,” she purred against his neck. “But I could be your enemy.” She bit down, hard, to the right of his adam’s apple. Alec gasped and struggled against her a second time, but she was too strong. She giggled again.

 

“What do you want?” Alec gritted out. Clary sat back and tore the front of his shirt open with her left hand while the right still held his wrists.

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She ran her left hand down his chest, nails scratching the skin, eyes lowered. “I want you.” Clary grabbed his hands then and pressed his palms to her breasts. Alec had never been more flaccid in his entire life. She closed her eyes, inhaling and rotating her hips against his. She let out a soft moan, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth.

 

“Please get off me,” Alec muttered.

 

When Clary opened her eyes, he recognized them. Not because they were her normal green ones, but because they glowed blue.

 

“Oh God, not this again.” He grimaced.

 

“Kiss me, Alec, and I’ll stop.” Clary licked her lips.

 

“Even if I did believe you would stop, I would never kiss you.” He made a face.

 

“Hmm?” Clary gripped at Alec’s hands, causing his fingers to squeeze her breasts. Alec cringed, outwardly.

 

“Don’t,” he hissed.

 

Clary grinned, widely, “One little kiss and I’ll stop, you have my word.”

 

Alec glowered up at her and she rotated her hips against his again, letting out another moan. When he stayed silent, she continued to move against him, letting out little moans and whimpers. After about a minute, he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

”Alright, shut up!” He exclaimed. Clary paused and grinned down at him. “Fine, you win.” He turned his face towards hers. The redhead leaned down, but didn’t kiss him.

 

“If only you had given in sooner,” she whispered before the blue disappeared from her eyes. Clary blinked once, twice, three times before her gaze focused on his face. Her eyes widened. “Alec..?”

 

“Clary, are you okay?” He asked.

 

“I feel like I should be asking you that. You are the one bare chested, with your hands on my breasts,” she whispered, making an awkward expression. Alec took his hands back right away and swallowed hard. “Do I even want to know what we were just doing?”

 

“We weren’t doing anything.” Alec shook his head. “Can you get off me, please?”

 

Clary blinked again and nodded, before getting to her feet, glancing around. “We’re in your office.” She looked at him. “I don’t remember coming here,” she murmured.

 

“You need to get Izzy and Jace,” Alec spoke as he got to his feet. ”We have to tell them that it’s not over.”

 

* * *

 

“I thought we were done with Benjamin,” Clary said, looking at Jace and Isabelle. “It’s been over a year.” She glanced at Alec.

 

Isabelle and Jace shared a look that Alec caught, he opened his mouth, “What do you know?”

 

“Izzy and I... we’ve been...” Jace hesitated.

 

“Screwing,” the dark haired girl finished.

 

“Isabelle!” Jace scolded.

 

“What?” Izzy frowned.

 

After that night of catching Jace and Isabelle having sex; Clary had never looked at her boyfriend the same. For a week after the incident, they had been on the rocks. And then finally a month after, the redhead had ended their relationship. She just couldn’t handle it. Isabelle was gorgeous, intelligent and an amazing fighter, how could she compete with that? But she hadn’t known that the two were still going at it.

 

“What?” Clary questioned, repeating Isabelle’s words.

 

“I tried to explain before.” Jace looked at Clary. “We didn’t reenact our dream sequence the first time, we just had sex. He gave us less than thirty minutes to do what he wanted and we didn’t make it. The consequence was that we would have to sleep together once every day for the rest of our lives, or we would...”

 

“We’d both die,” Isabelle filled in when the blond stopped talking.

 

“Oh.” Alec frowned. “That’s... that’s horrible.”

 

“I’m sorry, Jace.” Clary looked down. “I had no idea.”

 

“I wanted to tell you, I tried, but I- now it seemed useless to tell you.” Jace sighed, softly.

 

“So, he hasn’t been gone this entire time?” Alec asked. “You should have at least told me, even if you couldn’t tell Clary.”

 

“Hey!” The redhead looked at him, sharply.

 

“Well...” Alec shrugged. 

 

Clary sighed, “Anyways, we have a new problem.”

 

“Technically an old problem,” Alec muttered.

 

Clary looked at him again, glaring, “Thank you, Alec.”

 

The dark haired man murmured his apology and Clary had a strange feeling about him.

 

“What exactly happened to make you two believe that he’s resurfaced?” Isabelle wondered.

 

Clary and Alec looked at each other, “Um..” The brunette faded off.

 

“When I came to my senses I was straddling Alec behind his desk, his shirt open and his hands on my breasts.” Clary made a face.

 

Isabelle choked, “Your hands were on her breasts?”

 

“Trust me, I’m as disgusted as you are.” Alec shuddered.

 

“Clary’s breasts are-” Jace cut off as Alec looked at him. “Not the point.” The blond scratched the back of his head.

 

“The point is Benjamin seems to want to torture us again for some reason,” Alec said.

 

“It just can’t be us, though, right?” Isabelle looked up. “Alec sent other groups after him before we went; we should talk to them.”

 

“There were only two groups before us,” her brother said.

 

“Doesn’t matter.” Clary shook her head. “We will talk to each and every single one of them.”

 

“But they told everyone that they didn’t remember anything.” Isabelle but her lip.

 

“That’s what we told everyone as well,”

Clary reminded her.

 

“Do you think they were lying?” Alec asked.

 

“Of course they were.” Jace made a face.

 

Alec thought about it for a moment, “Yes, I would lie about that things we did as well.”

 

Clary inhaled softly and tried not to take his comment to heart, “Okay. Let’s talk to them. Alec, we will need a list of names. We need to start right away. We don’t want this to get worse.”

 

“We absolutely do not.” Alec didn’t look at her. 

 

Clary nodded and got to her feet, “Exactly, we need talk to them, let’s end this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... here’s the part two that NO ONE asked for, but I really wanted to write. Anyways... Yeah, I know this chapter is short, but don’t worry, there will be more. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, however how short it was, and any feedback is appreciated. :) but death threats will be deleted. 😄


End file.
